smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Puppet Master
"The Puppet Master" is a story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story ... Synopsis One day, Lord Blathazar creates a magic crystal ball in order to see what the Smurfs were doing, so that he may plan a surprise attack. He notices how the Smurfs lately have been making new toys for the Smurflings. He notices Angelo has an interest on puppets since he mostly plays with a Smurf puppet. Lord Balthazar goes to the nearest village he could find and meets Gustav, the toy maker. He puts a curse on his wife Elise, causing her to get ill. He promises to cure her if he was to work for him and help him gather a toy to help him capture the Smurfs. The toymaker had no choice since he wanted to save his wife. Gustav makes a small puppet whom he names Smiley, and then speaks to his creation for forgiveness and hopes he does no harm. Lord Balthazar returns and brings the toy to life and gives it the ability to turn the Smurfs into puppets when necessary. Lord Balthazar then keeps his part of the bargain and cures Elise then delivers the toy in a package to the Smurfs' village. Angelo is the Smurf who eventually find the present and takes it to the village and sees that it is a toy, which he loved. At first, it behaves nice until Lord Balthazar appears to him as an apparation and orders Smiley to attack the Smurfs. Smiley at this point becomes evil and tricks Angelo by requesting to meet his Smurf family, then turns them all into Puppets. Angelo ends up running away and makes gets lost in the woods until he is found by King Gerard who recognizes Angelo as a Smurf, although Angelo has no idea who this man is. Angelo meets the Clockwork Smurf and his wife. He tells his story, and King Gerard orders his men to search for Lord Balthazar and tells Clockwork Smurf to go help Angelo fight the toy menace. On their way to the village, they get assaulted by mind controlled Smurfs who have all been turned to puppets. Smiley tries to do the same to Clockwork, but seems to have no effect on the mechanical Smurf. Smiley and Clockwork fight, but Smiley wins, leaving Clockwork Smurf has only scrap. Angelo begins to cry and get angry, and sees a shooting star pass through the sky swiftly. He wished to be stronger and for all the bad stuff to go away. This causes Angelo to glow and acquire his Enchanted powers, in a similar manner to his father. Smiley also begins to glow in a bright light and makes a brawl with Angelo. The battle is stopped by Gustav, who happened to be looking for Smiley. Smiley recognizes him as his creator and stops fighting. After Gustav tells Smiley to see what he had done, Smiley's smiling expression turned into a sad face. He quickly uses his magic to turn all the Smurfs back to normal and apologizes to everyone, including Angelo and Gustav. Smiley then runs away in shame and jumps off a big cliff, and breaking. Gustav takes Clockwork Smurf and Smiley back to his house and fixes the two of them. Clockwork Smurf ends up going back to King Gerard and Gustav gives Angelo Smiley as a present to keep. Angelo smiles and takes Smiley back to the village and tells him he forgives him and considers him his best friend. Smiley now remains lifeless, and is placed in a toybox with the rest of the Smurfling's toys. Character Cast *Angelo -- *Blue -- *Smurfette -- Alyson Stoner *Clockwork Smurf -- *Clockwork Smurfette -- *Gustav The Toy Maker -- *Elise -- *Lord Balthazar -- *Smiley -- *King Gerard -- Songs ... Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles